Scylla gets in dead meat
Mr. David: OK class, today is behavior card day. I will take this white card is an example. Scylla: Ha x23! It's just a stupid freaking sheet of paper! Mr. David: Hey! Scylla! That was not funny! Now please attention! Mr. David: Anyways class! I'll start from worst to best. Mr. David: Black means you're in dead meat and expelled forever. Mr. David: Gray means you're suspended for 2 weeks. Mr. David: Brown means you have after-school detention. Mr. David: Red means you have detention for 5 hours. Mr. David: Orange means you have detention for 1 hour. Mr. David: Yellow means you're in a little trouble, but you will have no detentions, just a little talk after-school. Mr. David: White means nothing. Mr. David: Green means you're good. Mr. David: Blue means you're going home early. Mr. David: Purple means you get 1 week off. Mr. David: Pink means you get 1 month off. Mr. David: Gold means you get 1 year off. Mr. David: And Rainbow means you graduate early. Mr. David: And those are the cards. OK! Now i'll pass out the cards. Mr. David: Here are your cards. Cuddles: Yay x10! I got a rainbow card! That means i graduate early! Mr. David: Great job Cuddles! You have a been the best student ever in my class. You will graduate early. Mr. David: Go to Principal's office and make him proud. Flippy: Wow! I got a gold card! Snowers: I got a gold card too! Mr. David: Good job Flippy, and Snowers! You two are almost the best students. You too will be at a year off school. Mr. David: Go to Principal's office and i will see you next year. Potato (Sausage Party): Oh no! I got a yellow card! Mr. David: I'm sorry Potato! You're only in a little bit of trouble, you just handle a little talk after school, no detentions, but still. Mr. David: Go to Principal's office. Patrick the Star: Oh yes! I got a blue card! That means i get to go home early! Mr. David: Nice job Patrick! You are a very good boy. Go to Principal's office and enjoy your rest of the day off. Dark Ice Bowser Jr.: Hey! What the hell is this? An orange card? Mr. David: That's right! Dark Ice Bowser Jr.! You keep doing idiot stuff like farting, swearing, smoking trash, chewing gum, yelling at me, throwing chairs, and more! And you get detention for 1 hour! Mr. David: Go to Principal's office now! Flaky: I got a white card! Nothing will happens to me, right? Mr. David: Correct! Flaky, nothing will happens to you, but still. Go to Principal's office to show your card. Yogi Bear: Yes! I got a green card! Boo-Boo: I got a green card too! Mr. David: That's right! Yogi and Boo-Boo, you two have been good students. Go to Principal's office. Shadow Queen Stella: Oh x18! How dare you give me a red card! Mr. David: No! How dare you! Shadow Queen Stella! You have been a bad girl in my class, and you have detention for 5 hours! Mr. David: Go to Principal's office now! Scout (TF2): All right! I got a purple card! Solider (TF2): Me too! Heavy (TF2): Me three! Mr. David: Good job Scout, Solider, and Heavy! You three will get and week off school. Mr. David: Go to Principal's office and i will see you next week. Giggles: Yay! I got a pink card! That means i get a month off! Mr. David: Good job Giggles! You are a good girl. You will be any month off school. Mr. David: Go to Principal's office and i will see you next month. Douche: Oh no! I got a brown card! I'm so sorry for attacking you Mr. David! Mr. David: It's too late now Douche! You are a bad man for trying to destroy the school. And you will have after-school detention! Mr. David: Go To Principal's office now! Sunset Shimmer: No x15! I got a gray card! Mr. David: That's right! Sunset Shimmer! You have been a very bad girl in my class. You will be suspended for 2 weeks! Mr. David: Go to Principal's office right now! Scylla: Um x25! I got a black card! Can i please give me another chance? Mr. David (Angry): No! Absolutely not! Scylla! You have been the worst student ever in my class! You are now expelled from the school! Mr. David (Angry): Now without my class and go to Principal's office right now! You are grounded when you get home! Scylla: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Principal Simon: So Scylla, what brings you here today! Scylla: I got a black card! Which means i got in dead meat! Principal Simon (Angry): Oh x16! Scylla! How dare you get in dead meat! That's it! You're expelled forever! Go home right now! Scylla: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Scylla's Dad: Scylla! We can't believe you got a black card from school, got in dead meat, and got expelled from school! Scylla's Dad: That's it! You are grounded x10 for 760000 days! Scylla's Mom: Go upstairs to room right now or we sent you to Mental People's home! Scylla (Crying): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cast voice: David - Mr. David, Scylla's Dad Veena - Scylla James - Cuddles Joey - Flippy, Scout (TF2) Daniel - Snowers Geraint - Potato (Sausage Party) Diesel - Patrick the Star Rich - Dark Ice Bowser Jr. Tween Girl - Flaky Simon - Principal Simon, Yogi Bear Young Guy - Boo-Boo Catherine - Shadow Queen Stella Dallas - Solider (TF2) Dave - Heavy (TF2) Julie - Giggles Wiseguy - Douche, Principal Simon (Angry) Kate - Sunset Shimmer Professor - Mr. David (Angry) Joanna - Scylla's Mom Carmit - Scylla (Crying)